1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking tower.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional mechanical parking tower requires a large number of actuating motors to be installed therein and has a complex structure and construction, requiring a plurality of operational procedures when parking, thereby requiring a high cost in fitting and causing time-consuming operations. In addition, the conventional parking tower easily creates a great noise, so incurring an uncomfortable sensation to a user during operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional parking tower.